Harry et Sacha Potter
by D.tess
Summary: Voldemort attaque la maison des Potter en cette nuit d'haloween en l'abscence de James et Lily Potter, Harry bat Voldemort, mais son frère jumeau Sacha est déclaré comme le Survivant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J. .

Résumé de l'histoire : Univers Alternatif. Le soir d'halloween Voldemort attaque les Potter, Harry le bat, mais tous pense Sacha son jumeau comme le Survivant, Harry grandit avec son frère et ses parents, qui ne lui prête pas attention.

Veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relierais, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il y en aura encore. Pardon ! '(

**Harry et Sacha Potter**

Le31 octobre 1981, le couple Potter partit retrouver deux de leurs plus proches amis à une fête d'halloween, laissant leurs enfants, des jumeaux d'un peu moins d'un an à la charge d'une jeune nourrice cracmol pour la soirée. Heureux et insouciant du danger qui rodait autour d'eux ils disparurent dans la fraicheur de la nuit noire.

La porte d'entrée de la maison des Potter s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un homme grand, habillé d'une cape noir, de son visage on ne voyait que deux pupilles rougeoyantes, le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps Lord Voldemort. Paniquée, la jeune nourrice tenta de courir à l'étage pour protéger les jumeaux endormis, mais à peine déposa t'elle son pied sur la première marche qu'un AVADA KEDAVRA la frappait de plein fouet en plein milieu du dos. Lord Voldemort regarda avec dégout le corps de la femme avant de le contourner pour monter à l'étage. Il pénétra tranquillement dans la chambre d'enfant avant de tourner son regard carmin vers les berceaux, il fixa impassible les poupons '_alors c'était __**ça**__ qui devrait le tuer plus tard_' pensa t'il étonné. Il se rapprocha des bébés pour les examiner, puis se disant que cela ne servirait à rien il fixa l'enfant aux yeux verts, le seul éveillé, qui semblait le défier du regard et il lui lança le sortilège de mort. Il constata avec effarement le sortilège rebondir sur le petit corps du garçon pour se retourner vers lui.

James et Lily Potter rentraient tranquillement chez eux avec leurs amis Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, quand ils virent une partie de la maison effondrer, la partie où se trouvait la chambre des enfants. Ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre des jumeaux, ignorant totalement le cadavre de la pauvre nourrice au pied de l'escalier, et c'est en soufflant de soulagement qui les vit tous deux vivants, Harry paisiblement endormit, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front qui avait cessé de saigner et Sacha, pleurant énormément, une cicatrice en forme de V sur l'épaule.

Albus Dumbeldor arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il fit par de la prophétie :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera née lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Il désigna Sacha comme Celui-Qui-a-Survécu, sa cicatrice en forme de V (causer par un bout de plafond tombé) fut déclaré comme marque de Voldemort, et il cela ainsi le destin d'Harry Potter, véritable survivant.

**5 ans plus tard**

James, Lily et Sacha Potter s'amusaient avec un balai dans le jardin, aujourd'hui leur fils venait d'avoir cinq ans, ils étaient fiers d'être les parents du Survivant, leur unique enfant.

Harry Potter regardait tristement par la fenêtre, aujourd'hui d'après les elfes de maison il fêtait ses cinq ans, il soupira avant de détourner le regard, jamais il n'était sortie de cette petite pièce qui était sa chambre, un elfe de maison se chargeait de lui apporter des vêtements (souvent trop petits) et de lui apporter à manger à heure fixe. Il ne supportait plus de voir son père et son frère (enfin, c'est ce que lui avait dit Mokka, l'elfe, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était un père et un frère) jouer avec le nouveau balai de se dernier, un attroupement de gamins inconnus autour d'eux, venu souhaiter un joyeuse anniversaire au Survivant, et lui apporter des tonnes de cadeaux. Harry réprima ses larmes en pensant que comme tous les ans il n'en aurait aucun, jamais ses parents ne lui avaient fêté son anniversaire, jamais son oncle Moony et son oncle Padfoot ne viendraient le voir en souriant, ne le prendraient dans ses bras. Jamais personne n'était venu le voir. Mais ils avaient raison, **il** n'était pas le Survivant, **il** n'avait pas tué Lord Voldemort, c'était **normal** que son frère reçoive plein de cadeaux, que lui ne reçoive rien. Il partie tristement vers son lit, se demandant si un jour, il s'habituerait, si un jour quelqu'un se rappellerait de lui.

**6 ans plus tard**

Harry avait grandi entouré d'elfes de maison, en regardant par la fenêtre sa famille, qui ne c'était pas encore souvenue de lui. Les elfes lui apprirent à lire, à écrire, à compter, ainsi que de petit sort, ils faisaient en sorte qu'Harry est toujours un livre pour ne pas qu'il s'ennui trop, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus. Harry n'était jamais sorti de sa chambre, ne sachant pas s'il en avait le droit, sa chambre et sa salle de bain était les seuls pièces qu'il avait déjà visitées.

Il était près de quinze heures quand il entendit un bruit anormal dans les escaliers, quelqu'un venait ! Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être heureux, il n'espérait plus maintenant que ses parents se soit rappeler de lui. C'est donc avec un étonnement mêlé de peur qu'il vi la porte s'ouvrir. Il recula de quelques pas alors que six imposantes silhouettes se dessinaient dans l'embrassure de la porte, il regarda ses 'parents' (comme le lui avait expliqués les elfes) un vielle homme, en robe bleu foncé, et avec une longue barbe grisonnante, un homme assez grand, des cheveux mi-long brun bouclés, des yeux bleus et une petite moustache brune clair, un autre homme, un peu plus petit, mince, des cheveux châtain parsemées de mèches grises et à l'air fatigué, et enfin le dernier homme, aux cheveux gras et noirs, au nez crochu et au teint cireux.

« Harry »

Hurla la femme en se précipitant vers lui, le jeune garçon eu juste se temps de se décaler de quelque pas, laissant la femme s'étaler sur le sol. L'homme en noir retint un ricanement.

« Vous, vous êtes mon père… c'est Mokka qui me la dit…Vous, vous êtes ma mère… c'est aussi Mokka qui me la dit…et moi je suis l'enfant. Mais dans les livres, que j'ai lus, le père et la mère sont toujours avec l'enfant… Alors, pourquoi avant vous étiez jamais avec moi ? J'ai fait des bêtises quand j'étais tout petit ? »

Ce discours déclarer avec émotion par un enfant au bord des larmes choqua les adultes, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue fixaient le couple Potter, Dumbeldor et Sirius Black avec mépris.

« As-tu déjà vu ses personnes avant aujourd'hui ? » demanda tristement Remus.

« A la fenêtre, je vois parfois mes 'parents' et mon 'frère' dans le jardin, et aussi, le jour de mon anniversaire, il y a beaucoup de monde, le vieux barbu, il y est et le monsieur à la moustache marron foncé aussi. Mais je les avais jamais vus d'aussi près avant… Dis monsieur, tu crois qu'un jour, mon 'frère' y partagera son anniversaire avec moi ? Je veux pas les cadeaux…penser pas ça…je veux juste quelqu'un avec moi, rien qu'une petite personne, il en a tellement autour de lui, une personne c'est pas beaucoup hein ! Elle lui manquera pas. »

« Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je te promets d'être là à chacun de tes anniversaires, je te promets d'être là pour toi, plus jamais tu ne seras oublié. »

En sanglotant Remus Lupin souleva le jeune garçon qui pleurait abondement. Il le berça doucement et sorti de la pièce, tous le suivirent.

« Je vais aller au ministère, avec l'aide d'une pensive je leurs montrerais les souvenir d'Harry, il sera retiré de votre garde et placé en famille d'accueil. Vous n'oublierez plus jamais ce garçon. »

Et avant que quiconque puisse protester il prit la poudre de cheminette pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard dans le hall du ministère. Après avoir visité plusieurs bureaux, avoir patientés dans plusieurs salle d'attente il se trouva enfin avec une pensive devant le ministre. Il mit les souvenirs d'Harry dans la pensive et plongèrent tous trois dans les souvenirs de l'enfant.

« _Voldemort venait d'entrer dans la pièce, il fixait les enfants avant de se diriger vers Harry, il leva sa baguette et prononça distinctement 'AVADA KEDARVA', le sort se précipitait rapidement vers le jeune garçon, il le percuta de plein fouet, provoquant une fin cicatrice sur le front du poupon avant de retourner vers on envoyeur qui mourut sur le coup, créant une explosion. Un bout de plafond tomba sur le frère d'Harry, le marquant à l'épaule. Le petit garçon s'endormi_t.

_Harry venait de fêter son troisième anniversaire, comme l'année précédente Mokka lui apporta un petit gâteau avec une bougie. 'Dis Mokka, pouquoi je suis toujou tout seul à mon nanivesaire ?' La dite Mokka le regarda les larmes aux yeux' Je ne sais pas, monsieur Harry, Mokka ne peut rien faire, Mokka est désolé.' Le petit elfe pris Harry dans ses bras avant de disparaître en un **pop** sonore._

_Harry se réveilla en sueur, retenant difficilement un hurlement de peur. Encore ce cauchemar, cette horrible cauchemar avec l'homme aux yeux rouges. Harry ferma les yeux avant de se rouler en boule et de sangloter doucement, il avait huit ans, il avait perdu tout espoir quand au faite qu'un jour on se souvienne de lui. C'était juste un enfant._

_Deux chouettes se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre inférieur, portant chacune un vieux parchemin, elles entrèrent tour à tour dans la pièce, un cri se fit entendre dans la maison, des pas précipiter résonnèrent dans le couloir, le poigner de la porte bougea nerveusement, six personnes se firent voir dans l'embrassure de la porte, et le petit garçon recula terrifier. »_

A peine sortie de la pensive que le ministre et Remus fixèrent Harry, il était le Survivant, il avait tué Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge le ministre de la magie demande de suite au gamin se qu'il voulait, voulant s'attirer les faveurs du véritable Survivant. Harry comprenant que l'homme exaucerait ses désires lui demanda doucement s'il pouvait vivre avec Remus, le ministre, oubliant la nature lycanthropique de l'homme accepta immédiatement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry eu accès au compte du Survivant, **son** compte, il vivait chez Remus, et un immense sourire ornait son visage. Le lendemain dans la matinée tous les sorcier du monde entier sur la vérité.

**La gazette du sorcier**

« Nous avons_ été trompé ! Il y a onze ans de cela Tu-Sais-Qui à été tué par l'héritier des Potter. Ce qui es vrai, mais ce que personne ne sais que l'héritier des Potter est en réalité Harry Potter, frère jumeau de Sacha Potter à été découvert hier en milieu d'après midi. Le jeune Sacha Potter recevait sa lettre de Poudlard quand les parent Potter constatèrent la présence d'une deuxième lettre, Lily Potter ce rappela immédiatement de son premier fils, Harry, elle courut à l'étage pour le trouver, dans sa chambre seul et terrorisé, Remus Lupin qui venait tout juste de revenir de voyage et qui n'avait jamais oublié son filleul l'emporta au ministère, où il se procura une pensive et dévoila l'entière vérité au ministre Cornelius Fudge, le jeune Harry Potter à reçut l'AVADA KEDEVRA du mage noir et lui à renvoyé, son frère à ensuite été déclaré comme le Survivant et Harry Potter fut oublié dans une pièce et élevé par les elfes de maison. Ses parents ne se sont souvenus de lui quand recevant sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard._

_Pour plus d'information :_

_L'histoire complète p2_

_L'enfance d'Harry Potter p 4_

_Lily et James Potter, aurore qualifiés et parents indignes p5_

_La réaction du Faux Survivant Sacha Potter p6 » _

**A suivre**

**Salut, j'espère que vous avez aimés, laissez une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir **

**Et encore pardon pour l'orthographe.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J. .

Résumé de l'histoire: Univers Alternatif. Le soir d'halloween Voldemort attaque les Potter, Harry le bat, mais tous pense Sacha son jumeau comme le Survivant, Harry grandit avec son frère et ses parents, qui ne lui prête pas attention.

Salut, étant donné que plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé une suite, je l'écris! J'espère que vous aimerez.

Veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relierais, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il y en aura encore, et aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Pardon! '(

J'ai décidée de réécrire se chapitre à cause des différents commentaires que j'ai reçut, je tenais à vous dire, que si mon histoire ne vous plaît pas, libre à vous de passez votre chemin.

**Harry et Sacha Potter**

Harry venait de se réveiller, il regarda tranquillement le plafond gris clair qui représentait différentes créatures magiques, il souleva l'édredon duveteux avant de sortir de lit, cela faisait presque un mois qu'il vivait chez son oncle Rémus et aujourd'hui, il était plus heureux que les autres jours. Il rentrait à Poudlard. Il avait fait sa valise la veille, son oncle l'y avait aidé, il l'avait aussi emmené au chemin de Traverse, pour acheter ses livres, des robes, sa baguette (qui c'était révélée être la sœur jumelle de celle de Voldemort, en bois de houx, avec une plume de phénix, de 27,5 centimètres )et pour choisir un animal de compagnie, c'est à ce moment la que Rémus découvrit que le garçon parlait fourchelangue, son oncle avait alors décidé de lui offrir un serpent (un Naja morgani, Cobra du désert noir) tout noir, d'une trentaine de centimètres (à l'âge adulte, il ferais environ 1m60 mais pourra grandir et rapetisser selon ses désirs), et tout mignon bien que venimeux qu'il avait appelé Zlo. Harry sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers, faisant assez de bruit pour réveiller toute la maison. Il retrouva Rémus en bas, avec lequel il prit son petit déjeuner, en repensant à ses vacances avec son parrain, il lui avait fait travailler sa magie, pour le tester et avait été grandement étonné de la faciliter avec laquelle il réussissait les sorts, il arrivait parfaitement à faire des sorts de troisième années, et maîtrisait quelques sort de quatrième années, mais le garçon remarqua que plus l'heure avançait, plus le stress le gagnait, il se demandait comment allait réagir les élèves à Poudlard, Dumbeldore etait toujours directeur, bien que c'était Minerva MacGonagall (bien qu'il ne savait pas du tout qui elle pouvait être) qui faisait les trois quart du travail de directrice son oncle lui avait présenté le professeur de sortilège, au moins, il ne serait pas tout seul.

Harry serra une dernière fois son oncle dans ses bras avant de monter dans le train, tout le monde le regardait et c'est un peu gêné qu'il parti à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Fort heureusement il n'eus pas de mal à en trouver un et soufflant de soulagement il s'affala sur le banquette. Il sortit son serpent de son vivarium et s'amusa à jouer avec, il ne remarqua pas que le train avait démarré, n'y qu'un garçon venait d'ouvrir la porte de son compartiment et le fixait ébahi. Le jeune homme repris contenance et toussa un peu pour signaler sa présence, Harry regarda l'inconnu alors que son serpent s'enroulait doucement autour de son bras.

«-Ex…excuse-moi…mais… tu n'auras pas vu un crapaud?» demanda difficilement le jeune homme, visiblement apeuré par la vue du jeune homme jouant avec un serpent.

«Non, désolé. Tu as perdu le tien?» Répondit calmement Harry, caressant distraitement son animal.

«Oui, il s'appelle Trevor.»

Le garçon s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry le retient par le bras, lui demanda d'attendre, le garçon le regarda, de plus en plus apeuré, il s'assit en tremblant alors qu'Harry sortait sa baguette, le garçon le dévisagea terrifié.

«_Accio _Trevor.» Dit Harry, alors qu'un gros crapaud apparaissait dans sa main, comme sortit de nul par.

Le jeune garçon le regarda avant de le remercier et de le féliciter, il faisait moins peur tout d'un coup,il se présenta sous le nom de Neville Longdubas, et Harry sympathisa rapidement avec lui, par prudence, il ne lui dit pas son véritable nom de famille, il se présenta sous ne nom d'Harry Lupin.

Les garçons parlaient de tout et de rien, s'amusant avec Zlo, pendant que Trevor dormait dans une cage, alors que le petit serpent glissa le long de la joue d'Harry, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, dévoilant trois jeunes hommes, à droite, un à la peau métisse, aux yeux marron avec de courts cheveux brun, à gauche, un autre brun, mais avec des cheveux plus long, des yeux marron et un peu plus grand que son ami, et au centre, un garçon, blond clair au yeux bleu gris absolument magnifique.

«Bonjour, je suis Drago Malfoy, et eu se sont Blaise Zabini _il pointa le garçon de droite,_ et Théodore Nott_ il indiqua le garçon de gauche._ Il n'y à plus de place nulle part, alors nous aimerions rester ici.» Il avait dit tout ça d'un ton pompeux avant de s'asseoir dans le compartiment après à la réponse affirmative d'Harry.

'_Vraiment aucune gêne' _pensa Harry.

Contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, les garçons se révélèrent être des personnes joyeuses et sympathique une fois leurs masques retirés. Le voyage se passa rapidement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais une fois sortit du compartiment les garçons remirent leurs masques de froideur, et Harry et Neville, pour s'amuser tentèrent de faire de même. Un demi-géant nommé Hagrid les conduisit vers des barques et ils purent voir avec émerveillement Poudlard, sur le trajet les garçons se promirent de rester amis, peut importe leur maison et c'est avec une crainte bien dissimulé qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer sous le choixpeau, après que celui ci est finit sa chanson. La répartition commença.

«Hannah Abbot!»

-Poufsouffle

«Hermione Granger!»

-Gryffondor

«Neville Longdubas!»

-Griffondor. _Harry adressa un sourire franc à son ami alors qu'il partait s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or près de la jeune Granger._

_«_Drago Malfoy!»

-Serpentard

«Théodore Nott!»

-Serpentard

«Harry Potter!»

Tout le monde le dévisageait alors qu'il s'approchait du choixpeau.

«C'est Lupin professeur Magonal, j'ai pris le nom de mon parrain.» Déclara-t-il calmement avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

-Serpentard

_Tous le dévisageait, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le survivant aille dans la maison des serpents, mais Harry s'en contre fichait, tout ce qu'il pensait était qu'il allait retrouver deux de ses amis. Il s'assit calmement au côté de Drago alors que la répartition continuait._

«Sacha Potter!»

_Les murmures reprirent, mais différemment cette fois, le traitant d'usurpateur, de voleur._

-Gryffondor

Les noms défilaient de plus en plus, et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une personne, à passer.

«Blaise Zabini!»

-Serpentard.

Comme pour les personnes précédente un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans la salle, une fois le silence revenu le directeur fit un discours, rappelant les règles à respecter, le fonctionnements des maisons, il finit son discours sur des mots bizarre et les élèves commencèrent enfin à manger.

Les premières semaines se passèrent rapidement, Harry faisait tout pour éviter son frère qui le haïssait et un gryffondor du nom de Ronald Weasley qui n'avait cesser de tenter de devenir ami avec lui à cause de sa célébrité. Il était toujours ami avec Drago, Blaise, Théo et Neville, et ils s'entraidaient les uns les autres dans les matières qu'ils trouvaient difficiles, lors de son premier cour de vol, Sacha avait lancé le rapeltout de Neville, et Harry, malgré la menace de punition par le professeur Bibine, s'élançât dans les airs pour le rattraper, il fut ainsi nommé attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des serpentard par le professeur Rogue. Il avait aussi découvert avec ses amis un chien à trois tête qui gardait une trappe dans le couloir interdit du troisième étages. Mais c'est au moment d'halloween qu'un événements inattendu se produisit, alors que tous les élèves mangeait dans la grande salle, le professeur Quirrel arriva en courant et en bégayant.

«Un troll...dans...les..cachots...je vou...lais...vous...pré...ve...nir.»

Avant de s'évanouir, les élèves commencèrent à paniquer et Dumbeldore demanda aux préfets de conduire les enfants dans leur dortoirs respectifs et d'y rester jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Mais Neville ayant entendu une conversation entre Sacha et Ron sur Hermione Granger partis prévenir ses amis. C'est comme cela que la petite troupe se trouva devant un troll, en plein milieu des toilettes des filles.

Alors que le troll allait abattre sa massue sur la jeune fille terrorisé, Drago lançât un sort de confusion et Harry transforma la partie du sol sous le troll en piscine puis Blaise glaça le sol, Théo se contenta d'assommer le troll avec la massue tandis que Neville soignait difficilement la plaie béante sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

C'est ainsi que les trouva les professeurs Rogue, MacGonagall et Quirrel. Après avoir expliquer les fait, 10 points par garçon furent accorder par MacGonagall qui sortie en emportant Hermione et Quirrel, à peine fut elle hors de vu que Rogue accorda 20 points supplémentaire par garçon, et en retira dix pour Potter et Weasley. En une soirée, le groupe d'ami avait fait gagner 120 points à serpentard et 30 points pour gryffondor (enfin, 10

si on retire ceux de Potter et Weasley).

Les jours qui suivirent se passèrent relativement bien, Harry continuait d'éviter son frère et Weasley, Granger continuait d'être une miss Je-Sais-Tout, le professeur Rogue retirait des points aux gryffondor, terrorisait les poufsouffle et favorisait les serpentard.

Mais au fur et à mesure que l'année avançait, plus le professeur Quirrel avait une conduite bizarre, les garçons le voyaient souvent se disputer avec Rogue et monter au troisième étages, intrigué, le petit groupe réussit à deviner la manière d'endormir le cerbère, ils prirent donc la décision de se rendre au troisième étages le soir même.

Avec appréhension Blaise commença à jouer de la flûte, tandis qu'Harry ouvrait la porte, et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils remarquèrent le chien en train de s'endormir, ils se glissèrent sous la trappe, et une fois refermer soufflèrent rassurer, la première épreuve était terminé. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer qu'ils sentirent un plante tenter de les étouffer.

«C'est le filet du diable, arrêtez de bouger, on va se faire aspirer et nous retomberons en dessous.» Avait hurler Neville.

Ayant confiance en leur ami, les cinq garçons cessèrent tous mouvement, et glissèrent doucement pour se fracasser sur le sol. Ils s'avancèrent timidement, s'attendant à ce que quelques chose leur tombe dessus quand ils virent des clés volantes, un balai et une porte fermé, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de tenté quoi que ce soit, Harry sauta sur le balai, et partis à la poursuite d'une vielle clé usé. Il l'agrippa difficilement et vola vers la porte pour l'enfoncer dans la serrure. Drago poussa la porte et les enfants aperçurent un jeu d'échec, se doutant qu'ils devraient faire une partie, Drago pris des initiatives, plaça ses amis sur le jeu, et remporta la partie avec brio, et sacrifice, il se retrouva blesser sur le sol, Neville tentant de l'aider, et les trois autres continuèrent l'aventure. La partie gagner, le groupe nouvellement amputé de deux membres se trouva face à un troll gigantesque, sans chercher à réfléchir ils lui firent subir le même sort que celui trouver dans les toilettes quelques semaines plus tôt. Ils débarquèrent devant une table avec 7 sept bouteilles différentes, Blaise s'approcha du parchemin et lu à voie haute.

« Devant le danger, le salut est derrière

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège

Deux ne pourrons t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie

Trois autres sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternelle supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier: Si rusé que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauches des deux vins d'ortie,

Le second: différentes à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant nul n'est ton allié.

Le troisième: elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine, ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin: les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût mais d'aspect disparates.»

«Hum, je dirais qu'il y a deux coupes de vins, trois coupes de poison mortelles, une pour revenir en arrière et une pour aller de l'avant. Facile, c'est la plus petite bouteille qui permettra de traverser les flammes et d'aller dans la salle suivante.» Déclara Théo, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

«Excuse nous, oh grand mage Théo, mais aucun de nous n'a la science infuse, alors, tu peut nous expliquer ton raisonnement?» Demanda Blaise.

« Ce que vous pouvez être stupide, c'est pourtant simple, il faut...»

«Stoooop! Je suis sur que ça doit être passionnant, mais je vais prendre la petite fiole, traverser les flammes et, on se retrouve ici après.» S'exclama Harry, avant de vider la fiole d'une traite et de se diriger vers les flammes noirs.

Il les traversa facilement et se trouva devant une grande salle ronde avec un miroir accroché au mur, il s'approcha doucement et vit avec stupéfaction son reflet dans la glace, lui avec une pierre dans la main, il la glissa doucement dans sa poche et Harry sentit quelques chose de lourds tomber dans sa poche il mit sa main à l'intérieur et découvrit un cailloux rouge dans sa paume. 'La pierre philosophale' pensa-t-il étonné.

Le lendemain, il parlait tous joyeusement à l'infirmerie avec Drago, qui avait malencontreusement tomber dans les escaliers. Les serpentard gagnèrent la coupe des maisons au plus grand plaisir de Rogue, et les vacances purent enfin commencer.

**A suivre**

**Salut, j'espère que vous avez aimés cette suite, je pense publié la deuxième année d'Harry de manière un peu plus complète mais je ne suis pas sur, sachez que si je désire le faire, les chapitres seront alors poster de manière désordonnés (c'est à dire, que je pourrais vous faire attendre plusieurs semaines entre deux chapitres, tout comme je pourrais vous faire attendre deux jours), laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Et encore pardon pour l'orthographe.**

**Le serpent de Harry s'appelle Zlo, sa signifie 'fait le mal' en slovaque, j'ai décidé d'utiliser ce nom car une de mes amie est slovaque et pour la traduction, c'est le titre du dernier livre que j'ai lu. ')**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J. .

Résumé de l'histoire: Univers Alternatif. Le soir d'halloween Voldemort attaque les Potter, Harry le bat, mais tous pense Sacha son jumeau comme le Survivant, Harry grandit avec son frère et ses parents, qui ne lui prête pas attention.

Veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relierais, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il y en aura encore, et aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, milles excuses, mon ordinateur beugue, je suis impardonnable. )-;

Je tenais aussi à vous dire, que si mon histoire ne vous plaît pas, libre à vous de passez votre chemin.

**Harry et Sacha Potter**

Durant les vacances scolaire le professeur Rogue avait découvert Voldemort, caché sur la tête de Quiriel et l'avait tué (Quiriel, pas Voldemort, lui il c'est barré!). Harry avait fêté son anniversaire avec ses amis, reçut un nouveau balai de la part de son oncle, et fuit ses parents qui à plusieurs reprises, ont tenté de l'approcher, maintenant, il était temps pour lui de retourner à Poudlard. Heureux d'y aller mais triste de voir arriver la fin des vacances, Harry c'était levé très tôt ce matin là, pour finir sa valise et aussi pour faire ses adieux à son oncle Rémus et lui raconté son étrange rencontre, deux jours plus tôt, avec l'elfe de maison Dobby qui lui avait demandé de ne pas retourner à l'école et qui lui avait pris les lettres de ses amis, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler précédemment à cause de la pleine lune, mais maintenant il ce dit que se serait bien de le mettre au courant, alors au déjeuner, il lui parla de cette rencontre bizarre; étonné, son oncle jugea plus sage de transplanner directement au quai 9 3/4, au lieu de passer par la gare moldue, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva, devant ses amis, à la gare tenant la main de Rémus. Il lui lâcha précipitamment la main, rouge de honte, l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois et courut retrouver ses amis, deux mètres devant lui.

Assis dans le compartiment avec Drago, Neville, Théo et Blaise, ils virent la porte s'ouvrir sur Potter et Weasley, alors que Drago allait emmètre une remarque sarcastique Sacha lui coupa la parole.

«Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, on a autant envie que vous de se retrouver ici, mais on a pas le choix, alors, vous la fermez, et on la fermera aussi! Sale serpentard! »

Tous le regardaient ébahit, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Neville et Blaise leur laissèrent de la place pour qu'ils s'asseyent. Harry fut le premier à refaire surface, il se leva calmement, ouvrit la porte, fit léviter les bagage de Potter et Weasley, fit léviter Potter et Weasley et les éjecta dehors. Puis il se rassit comme si de rien n'était et continua la conversation qui avait été interrompu précédemment.

Mis à part se petit accrochage, le reste du voyage se passa bien, et ils commencèrent l'année de la manière la plus normale possible.

Leur professeur de défense contre les force du mal Gilderot Lockart s'avéra être une personne narcissique, stupide et sans aucun talent. Son premier cours consista à répondre à un quiz sur lui, que bien entendu aucun des garçons ne parvint à faire. Puis pour avoir osez éjecter des élèves de gryffondor, le professeur MacGonagall donna une retenue à Harry, ce qui ne l'aurais pas le moins du monde déranger si elle n'avait pas été avec Lockart! A ce moment là, il se demanda si ça dérangerais quelqu'un s'il tuait son professeur de métamorphose.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir là il se rendit la mort dans l'âme dans le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. A peine arrivé que son fabuleux, fantastique, magnifique, intelligent et sublime professeur l'invita à prendre place et lui fit signer des dizaines de photos de lui qui finirait très certainement à la poubelle. Alors qu'il soupirait il entendit une voix étrange.

«_Ssssssang...Veux du ssssssang...Tuer...Masssssacrer...Sssssang de Bourbe...»_

'Un serpent' fut la première pensé du jeune homme quand il remarqua que la voix parlait en fourchelangue, il se demanda ensuite, quel serpent désirait tuer des sang de bourbe, et après quelques minutes de réflexions il se rappela qu'il avait lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard quelque chose vis à vis de la chambre des secrets qui cachait un monstre, la chambre de Salazar Serpentard, alors il ne devait pas s'étonner d'entendre un serpent, soupirant à nouveau, il réfléchit à un livre ou il pourrais obtenir plus d'information.

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent le plus normalement possible, Harry n'entendit plus le serpent, Neville avait eu un E en potion, qui fut acclamé par tous ses amis, et Drago avait tenté à plusieurs reprise de tuer Weasley et Potter, le reste de l'année aurais pu se passez tout aussi normalement si la chambre des secrets n'avait pas été réouverte, et si à cause de ça, Lockart n'avait décidé de créer un club de Duel, avec Rogue.

C'est ainsi, qu'Harry et les garçon regardèrent Lockart se relever difficilement après que le professeur de potion l'ai gentiment mis à terre, et que Drago et Sacha se retrouvèrent à combattre. Le duel se passait normalement jusqu'à ce que Drago invoque un serpent. Il commença à se diriger vers Potter, mais dévia sa trajectoire et partis vers le public où Harry l'arrêta.

_«Stop! Non mais ça va pas de t'attaquer à une bande d'élèves innocent qui n'ont rien fait! C'est mal! Tu les terrorise! Va plutôt te rendre utile et grimper doucement sur Potter pour lui faire peur.» _

Le serpent acquiesça à contre cœur après avoir siffler quelques insultes à l'encontre d'Harry et partis se coller à Sacha qui fuit en courant! Après sa, Rogue fit disparaître le serpent et Drago et Harry furent coller.

Petit à Petit des personnes se virent pétrifier, ce qui indiqua à Harry la nature du serpent, étant fan de toutes races de serpents il identifia rapidement le Basilic comme auteur de tous Ces crimes. Un soir, las de chercher l'ouverture de la chambre, il se balada avec ses amis dans le château, alors qu'ils passaient devant les toilettes des filles abandonnées, ils entendirent une fille pleurer, peut désireux de rentrer dans cette pièce, mais récalcitrant à laisser une fille pleurer ils entrèrent dans la pièce tant redouter par la population masculine.

Tremblant légèrement ils firent face au fantôme d'une jeune fille, brune, avec des lunettes et des habit dans un style des années 50, qui quand elle les vit sécha ses larmes et leurs demanda la raison de leur visite dans les toilettes des filles. Ils lui expliquèrent difficilement les différents élèves pétrifiés, la recherche de la chambre des secrets, la découverte du basilic, leurs étonnement quand ils l'avaient entendu pleurer et leurs décision de venir voir ce qu'elle avait avec l'espoir de parvenir à la consoler. A la fin de leur tirade la jeune fantôme sauta dans leurs bras en les embrassant d'avoir voulut l'aider et leur indiqua avoir vu un grand serpent siffler près des lavabos.

Les garçons s'approchèrent des vieux lavabos de pierre , et se mirent à dire toutes sortes de formules magique pour ouvrir un éventuel passage secret, allant de l'alohomora à Sésame ouvre toi. Alors qu'ils allaient rebrousser chemin, triste de ne pas avoir trouvé l'entré de la chambre, Harry tenta une dernière chose, il se plaça devant le lavabo indiquée par Mimi et murmura en fourchelangue '_ouvre-toi _' le lavabo se leva, laissant un grand trou sombre dans lequel les cinq garçons sautèrent stupidement.

Ils atterrirent douloureusement au sol, dans un enchevêtrement d'os humain et a,nimaux, Mimi les suivant de près faisait attention à ne pas trop s'approcher du sol. Ils avancèrent doucement dans la chambre, cherchant le serpent, quand ils aperçurent Ginny Weasley, la dernière des Weasley, actuellement en première année, évanouit sur le sol avec à ses côtés un vieux livre brun ressamblant à un journal intime et un homme d'environ dix sept, dix huit ans, à mi-chemin entre l'humain normal et l'esprit.

L'homme se tourna vers eux pour les dévisager septique, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à être dérangé par cinq garçons et un fantôme, il commença à siffler dans une langue que peut de personnes comprenaient.

_'Serpent de Salazar Serpentard, vient à moi, tue ces enfants qui osent profaner ta demeure.'_

Un basilic de plusieurs mètres de long sortie de la statue de Salazar les yeux fermer, et alors qu'il allait les ouvrir Harry l'interpella.

_'Salut, je m'appelle Harry Potter, avant de nous tuer tu veux bien nous dire pourquoi tu t'attaque à des sang purs?'_

'Je_ ne me suis attaqué qu'a des sang de bourbes et tu n'es pas un sang pur, jeune parleur.'_

_'Je confirme ne pas être un sang pur, je suis un sang mêlé, mais la jeune fille évanouit est une sang pur, tout comme les quatre garçons derrière moi, et l'homme qui ta ordonné de les tuer, Voldemort, est un sang mêlé, pas un sang pur.'_

_'Un sang-mêlé ! Qui m'ordonne de tuer des sang pur!'_

Sur cette réplique le serpent fou de rage se tourna vers l'homme esprit et entreprit de le tuer avec son regard, mais n'y parvenant pas, et sentant un morceau de l'âme du jeune homme dans le journal au sol il se rua dessus et commença à le déchiqueter à violent coups de dent imbibées de venin. L'esprit de l'adolescent disparut dans un cri assourdissant de colère et de tristesse et le serpent se retourna dans sa statue, promettant à Harry de ne plus tuer de sorciers et de ne plus jamais sortir de la chambre des secrets.

Suite à ça les garçons, portant Ginny toujours endormis cherchèrent un moyen de sortir de la chambre des secrets, mais au bout d'une bonne demi heure ils ne trouvèrent toujours rien. Aucun des garçons ne remarqua Mimi disparaître, ni revenir accompagner de Fumseck le phœnix de Dumbeldore. Prenant enfin conscience que la jeune fantôme avait trouvée une solution à leur problème, les enfants agrippèrent Fumseck et remontèrent vers les toilettes des filles, ils laissèrent Mimi et retournèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs, Neville portant Ginny, qu'il déposa sur le canapé de la salle commune, Drago, Théo et Blaise partirent retrouver leurs lits et Harry disparut mystérieusement pour apparaître quelques minutes plus tard dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, on pouvait voir écrit en grandes lettres de feu dans la grande salle 'la chambre des secret a été fermés (par cinq garçons (serpentard, gryffondor) et un fantôme, le basilic ne s'attaquera plus au élèves, soyez rassuré et changer de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal'.

**A suivre**

**Salut, j'espère que vous avez aimés, laissez une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir.**

**Je sais que mon chapitre est court, mais je suis en manque d'inspiration.**

**Et encore pardon pour l'orthographe et le temps d'attente.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J. .

Résumé de l'histoire: Univers Alternatif. Le soir d'halloween Voldemort attaque les Potter, Harry le bat, mais tous pense Sacha son jumeau comme le Survivant, Harry grandit avec son frère et ses parents, qui ne lui prête pas attention.

Veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relierais, mais je sais pertinemment qu'il y en aura encore, et aussi pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup trop de temps. Je tenais aussi à vous dire, que si mon histoire ne vous plaît pas, libre à vous de passez votre chemin.

Harry et Sacha Potter

Les vacances venaient tout juste de se terminer, et avec elle avait eu lieu l'évasion de la prison d'Azkaban du tristement célèbre Peter Pettigrow, l'homme qui avait trahit James et Lily Potter en les livrant à Voldemort. Des détraqueurs avaient alors été placés autour de Poudlard par le ministère et cela angoissait un peu Harry. Pour le rassurer, et aussi pour se rassurer lui même Rémus lui appris le sort du patronus qui permettait de créer une sorte d'animal blanc qui effrayait les détraqueurs, celui d'Harry était un magnifique cerf grand et majestueux. Il avait commencé à s'entraîner depuis la nouvelle de l'évasion de Pettigrow et l'annonce du déplacement des détraqueurs.

Harry se trouvait dorénavant dans la grande salle de Poudlard, son oncle avait été nommé professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et il était heureux d'avoir enfin un professeur compétant. La répartition venait de se terminer, ainsi que l'habituel discours de Dumbeldore et les plats apparaissaient petit à petit. Harry écoutait ses amis lui raconter leurs vacances et parlait des siennes avec plaisir. Rapidement arriva la fin du repas et Harry et ses amis partirent retrouver leur dortoir commun.

Le début de l'année se passa plutôt bien, hormis les détraqueurs qui avaient tenté à de multiples reprises de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie Harry était en bonne santé. Les jumeaux Weasley lui donnèrent la carte des maraudeurs, et Rémus leur annonça l'identité des maraudeurs, depuis lors, les jumeaux semblaient vénéré Rémus. Drago eu l'idée de s'en servir pour aller chercher des friandises dans les cuisines de Poudlard, idée qui fut approuvée par la totalité de la petite bande. Ouvrant la carte et récitant la formule adéquate, les garçons demandèrent à voir toutes les personnes se trouvant dans les couloirs, et ils découvrirent avec stupéfactions la présence de Peter Pettigrow arriver en face d'eux, ils se serrèrent les uns aux autres, la baguette brandit, redoutant de voir apparaître le terrible mangemort, mais alors que Pettigrow était censé apparaître, ils ne virent qu'un rat horrible, longeant le mur. Étonné, les garçons s'entre regardèrent avant que Théo ne déclare.

«Aucun de vous n'a lut l'article sur l'évasion de Peter Pettigrow en entier?»

Après un hochement de tête négatif de la par de chacun des garçons présent Théo soupira de dessolement avant de reprendre.

«La forme animagus de Peter Pettigrow est un rat.»

A peine eu t'il finit sa phrase que ses trois compères sautèrent d'un seul mouvement sur le rat, qui parvint à se faufiler entre l'amas de garçons, mais qui ne parvint malheureusement pas à évité Théo qui abattit son pied sur sa queue, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement , avant de le ramasser du bout des doigts et de le fixer d'un air dégoutté.

«On en fait quoi maintenant, rien ne nous prouve que c'est bien Pettigrow, la carte se trompe peu être. Cela peut être un rat comme les autres.»

«Pour une fois, tu n'a pas tord Blaise, amenons le à mon onc... je veux dire, au professeur Lupin, il a étudié avec lui dans les années soixante dix, il saura très certainement le reconnaître et nous dire qui il est vraiment.»

Harry et ses amis Drago, Blaise et Théo se dirigèrent vers les appartement du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Prenant bien soins d'éviter toutes présences indésirable avec l'aide de la carte, le groupe de garçons se retrouva rapidement devant la porte des quartiers de leurs professeur, et toquèrent timidement à la porte, ils sursautèrent quand elle s'ouvrit devant eux, dévoilant ainsi leur professeur en tenue de nuit.

Rémus recula effrayé en voyant le rat tenue par la queue, il fit entrer les enfant avant de leur demandé des explications sur leur présence ici avec l'animal. Harry commença alors, lui disant leurs envie de partirent chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines, l'utilisation de la carte des maraudeurs, l'effrayante découverte de Peter Pettigrow, leur stupeur quand à la vision du rat et non de l'homme à laquelle ils s'attendaient, l'étonnement avant la réponse de Théodore, leur dévoilant la forme animagus de l'évadé et leur décision de lui amener la créature, espérant qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Lupin demanda à Théo de déposer le rat au sol, qu'il se dépêcha de stupéfixer avant de repointer sa baguette sur lui de de crier un sort, qui le re-transforma en un humain, plutôt petit, gros, boutonneux, et extrêmement laid.

Rémus demanda aux enfants de ne pas partir et de surveiller le rat, tandis qu'il allait prévenir le directeur Dumbeldore de leur découverte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva, précédé de Rémus et MacGonagall, hormis Rémus, les deux personnes se stoppèrent quand ils virent qu'on ne leur avait pas mentit. Aussitôt Dumbeldore se dirigea vers la cheminé, pour appeler des aurors afin qu'ils arrêtent, à nouveau, le prisonnier.

Rapidement une dizaine d'hommes, baguettes dressées débarquèrent dans les appartement du professeur, ils virent d'abords les enfants, puis le directeur qui leur expliqua la situation dans les moindre détails, Rémus puis tours à tours chacun des enfants et MacGonagall donna sa version des faits, remarquant qu'elles concordaient toutes, deux des hommes agrippèrent Pettigrow tandis que leur chef félicitait les garçons pour avoir si brillamment capturer un mangemort en liberté. Peu après ça ils partirent emportant avec eux l'évadé d'Azkaban.

Harry, Drago, Blaise et Théo se trouvaient dans leur chambre, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, ils avaient réussis à capturer un criminel, ne pas se faire punir pour sortie en dehors du couvre feu, piller les cuisines et cacher l'existence de la carte des maraudeurs, ayant malencontreusement oublié dans parler lors de l'interrogatoire des aurors et celui des professeurs. Ils mangèrent joyeusement avant de se laisser sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, on pouvait voir en première page de la gazette du sorcier ; _Le Survivant et ses amis serpentard capturent vaillamment Peter Pettigrow le criminel échappé d'Azkaban et le livrent aux aurors_.

Le reste de l'année se passa normalement, Sacha et Ron les énervaient aux plus au point, ils fessaient des blagues aux gryffondor, aider la plupart du temps par les jumeaux, qui fessaient des blagues aux serpentard, et de temps en temps, ils s'allient tous six avec le professeur Lupin pour faire des blagues, digne des maraudeurs aux professeur. Ainsi le denier jours de l'année scolaire Serpentard gagna la coupe des maisons, le professeur MacGonagall se retrouva entièrement rose ( cheveux et peau compris ), les serres furent remplis de barbe à papa à ne plus pouvoir entrer, les salles de classe n'avaient plus aucune tables et chaises, les serdaigles avaient des aigles dans le dos , les poufsouffle avaient tous des corps de blaireau, les gryffondor des griffes de griffon et les serpentard des langues de serpents. Le corps enseignant de Poudlard n'était que trop heureux de voir enfin la fin de l'année arriver et c'est donc avec un grand sourire qu'ils dirent au revoir aux élèves et commencèrent à nettoyer les bêtises faits par les dites élèves.

Arrivés à la gare, ont pouvaient entendre des cries d'épouvante et des éclats de rires à la vision des enfants transformée en créature bizarre. Avec un sourire qui faisait le tour de son visage Harry pris la main de son oncle pour transplanner. Décidément les vacances commençaient merveilleusement bien.

**A suivre**

**Salut, je m'excuse encore pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimés, laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir. Je sais que mon chapitre est un des plus court, mais je n'avais vraiment pas d'idée pour celui là. Et encore pardon pour l'orthographe.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient entièrement à J. .

Résumé de l'histoire: Univers Alternatif. Le soir d'halloween Voldemort attaque les Potter, Harry le bat, mais tous pense Sacha son jumeau comme le Survivant, Harry grandit avec son frère et ses parents, qui ne lui prête pas attention.

Veuillez me pardonner pour les fautes d'orthographe, je me relierais, mais n'étant en aucun cas douée en orthographe ( pour preuve, j'ai eu zéro à la dictée du brevet blanc) je sais qu'il y en aura encore.

Je tenais aussi à vous dire, que si mon histoire ne vous plaît pas, libre à vous de passez votre chemin.

**Harry et Sacha Potter**

Alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard protestaient quand au fait de l'annulation de la coupe de Quidditch des quatre maisons, les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrirent en un bruit assourdissant, un homme, de petite taille se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, son horrible visage marqué de cicatrices était absolument terrifiant, un de ses yeux, en verre bougeait sans s'arrêter pour fixer tous les élèves de Poudlard, il s'approcha du directeur Dumbeldore alors que tous c'étaient tus suite à la subite arrivée de cet étrange personnage. Le directeur le présenta alors comme le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ; le professeur Maugrey, aussi connu sous le nom de Maugrey Fol œil. Après que le nouvel arrivant se soit assit à la place indiqué, Dumbeldore continua son discours avec l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui se déroulerait à Poudlard. Suite à cela, de nombreux élèves se mirent à chuchoter entre eux, après une petite explication de ce qu'était ce tournoi et l'interdiction à tout élève de moins de dix sept ans de poster sa candidature, les enfants purent enfin aller se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif.

Le début de l'année se passa normalement, hormis quelques blagues faites par des élèves de quatrième année, jusqu'à l'arrivé, des délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang le 30 octobre à 18 heures, respectueusement en carrosse géant descendu du ciel tiré par des chevaux gigantesque et en bateau sortit mystérieusement du lac de Poudlard. Le soir même, lors du banquet, une coupe fut présentée pour recueillir les noms des personnes voulant participer au tournoi et le lendemain soir, le jour d'halloween la Coupe de Feu expulsa tour à tour les noms des champions des écoles de magie. Commençant par le champion de Durmstrang; Victor Krum, puis la championne de Beauxbâtons; Fleur Delacour et enfin, le champion de Poudlard; Cédric Diggory, puis alors que Dumbeldore commençait un petit discours sur les champions, un nouveau noms fut expulsé de la coupe; celui d'Harry Potter.

Suite à cela les directeurs et les champions du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se réunirent dans la pièce adjacente à la grande salle. Peu après un débat commença entre les directeurs des écoles de sorcellerie et Harry sur le faite que oui ou non, Harry avait volontairement mis son nom dans la coupe. Mais, ils durent tous à regret admettre qu'Harry état obligé de participer alors, le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Albus Dumbeldore annonça à tous, la participation du survivant au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

La première épreuve du Tournoi arriva rapidement et Harry constata avec horreur qu'il devrait se battre contre un dragon, un Magyar à pointes. Mais alors qu'il rentrait dans l'arène, il appela d'un Accio son balai et partie voler autour de la tête du dragon, se rapprochant de plus en plus des oreilles de la bête, il murmura en fourchelangue, de manière à ce que personne d'autre que le dragon ne l'entende «_Je vais prendre l'œuf d'or présent dans ton nid, mais je ne toucherais à aucun œufs, je te laisserais tes petits si tu me laisse passer._» Après que l'énorme bête eu accepter son marché, et accepter aussi le faite de faire semblant de s'attaquer à lui, Harry se laissa glisser vers le nid, évitant adroitement les énormes pattes de la dragonne, ramassa l'œuf d'or et le présenta fièrement au public qui l'acclama. Il sortit vainqueur de cette première étape pour la facilité déconcertante qu'il eu pour avoir attraper l'œuf et sortit de l'arène un sourire aux lèvres.

Le bal de noël suivit de prêt la première étape, Harry était angoissé et ne savait pas avec qui aller au bal, finalement, la veille du bal, Luna Lovegood vient le trouver, et l'invita à l'accompagner au bal, totalement étonné, Harry ne fit qu'acquiescer et se retrouva à être le cavalier de Luna. Il arriva au bal, vêtu d'un sombre costume/robe sorcier avec un nœud papillon blanc, avec à son bras Luna, vêtu d'une longue robe blanche fendu en bas accompagné d'un fin collier de perles, ils ouvrirent le bal avec les autres couples de champion, et Harry passa une magnifique soirée, bien qu'il c'était fait chambré par ses amis pour s'être fait inviter par une fille.

La seconde étape, quand à elle fut un peu plus compliqué, grâce à l'aide de Cédric Diggory, il résolut l'énigme de l'œuf dans la salle de bain des préfets, et avec l'aide de Neville il trouva un moyen de pouvoir respirer une heure entière sous l'eau grâce à l'aide de la branchiflore, mais le plus dur pour Harry fut de découvrir le corps de Drago accroché à un poteau au beau milieu du lac, alors qu'il venait de décrocher son ami il remarqua la jeune Gabrielle Delacour seule, car sa sœur, Fleur avait perdu une dizaine de minutes plus tôt, attaqué par les bêtes sous marines, les strangulots, alors, faisant fit des sirènes qui le menaçaient et essayaient de le noyer, il la décrocha et la porta hors de l'eau avec Drago, chacun dans un bras. Il arriva difficilement à la surface, traînant péniblement les deux corps avec lui, il s'approcha de la rive, tandis Gabrielle à sa sœur, qui s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et Drago à Blaise qui le réchauffa avec une serviette, avant de sortir à son tour de l'eau, il fut entourer par une couverture chaude et déclaré vainqueur de cette épreuve pour avoir sauvé deux personnes au lieu d'une.

Il accueillit la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avec encore plus de crainte que la seconde, se plonger seul dans un immense labyrinthe, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, ne semblait pas très rassurant, mais prenant son courage à deux mains il s'avança dans le labyrinthe obscur et commença à chercher du trophée, au centre du labyrinthe, en chemin il croisa un détraqueur qu'il tenta de faire fuir avec un Patronus, mais remarquant que cela n'avait pas l'effet escompté, il lance un Riddikulus, qui fit fuir l'épouvantard, il continua son chemin, alors qu'il entendit le hurlement de Fleur Delacour et remarqua l'apparition d'étincelles rouges dans le ciel, montrant ainsi l'abandon de la jeune fille, il affronta vaillement le Scroutts à pétard à l'aide d'un stupéfix et d'un maléfice d'entrave, et se rapprocha de plus en plus du centre quand il entendit la voie paniquée de Cédric Diggory, il s'approcha par derrière pour voir que Victor Krum, visiblement soumis au sortilège de l'imperium s'apprêtait à lancer un impardonnable sur le poufsouffle, il stupéfia Victor tandis que Cédric lançait les étincelles rouges pour ne pas que le bulgare se retrouve seul, suite à cela, les deux étudiants de Poudlard se séparèrent et retournèrent à leur recherche de la coupe de feu. Harry aperçut un sphinx devant lui qui lui indiqua qu'il le laissera passer s'il répondait à son énigme, qu'il l'attaquerait s'il avait faux et ne ferais rien s'il ne répondait pas, décidant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre il écouta l'énigme, puis après de longues réflexions proposa une réponse qui se révéla être juste. Le jeune serpentard vit le trophée à quelques mètres de lui, et Cédric en face, ils coururent, tentèrent d'aller plus rapidement que l'autre attraper la coupe de feu, mais une énorme araignée surgit, leur bloquant le passage, et attaqua Harry, qui pensa perdre quand Cédric lui vient en aide, se faisant à son tour attaqué par l'énorme bestiole, ils parvinrent tous deux à vaincre ce monstre et décidèrent de prendre la coupe ensemble, mais alors que leur mains saisissaient la coupe, ils se retrouvèrent envoyer dans un cimetière.

Ils atterrirent tout deux face contre terre, ils se relevèrent péniblement et regardèrent autour d'eux, d'un même mouvement ils sortirent leur baguette, Harry indiqua à son camarade d'aller voir derrière les tombes s'il n'avait pas quelqu'un tandis qu'il avançait de quelques pas, scrutant l'obscurité, un homme arriva, grand, mince et brun, un air e folie sur le visage, le survivant n'eut pas de vraiment mal à reconnaître Barty Croupton Jr , mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains, un espèce de truc encapuchonner, tout petit, visqueux, un être chauve recouvert d'écailles rougeâtres, Il lançât un sort sur Harry l'emprisonnant dans des cordes, tandis que l'enfant faisait signe à son ami de ne pas bouger. Croupton Junior mis la chose visqueuse dans un chaudron alors qu'Harry priait pour qu'elle se noie le fou commença à réciter une étrange incantation, _Que les ossements du père, données en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils_, la pierre tombale, près du chaudron s'ouvrit alors qu'un os sortant pour plonger dans le chaudron,_ Que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maître,_ l'homme mit sa main au dessus du chaudron et se coupa un doigt en un bruit effrayant, Harry fermait les yeux, ligotés près de la tombe, tandis que Cédric se glissa doucement derrière la tombe proche d'Harry, dans l'espoir de lui retirer des cordes, il roula pour se cacher quand Junior se rapprochait, il coupa la peau du bras du gryffondor, recueillit un peu de sang et retourna près du chaudron, _Que le sang de l'ennemi, pris par la force ressuscite celui qui combat. _Toute l'attention de l'évadé d'Azkaban était porté sur le chaudron, alors Cédric libéra habillement Harry et ils se redressèrent tous deux fièrement, ils virent avec effarement un homme à face de serpent sortir du chaudron, Croupton Junior, s'approcha de l'homme, pour l'aider à mettre pied à terre en l'appelant maître, les deux élèves de Poudlard comprirent être en présence de Voldemort, et dans un élan de courage, ou de stupidité il lancèrent chacun un stupéfix sur l'horrible homme. Voldemort, n'ayant pas sa baguette en sa possession (elle se trouvait dans les mains de son serviteur) ne pus que crier d'effroi quand les deux sort le percutèrent de plein fouet, il tomber en arrière, stupéfier par deux adolescent. Croupton Junior, vit son maître inconscient commença à courir comme un fou, cherchant à s'enfuir, mais Cédric fit léviter un cailloux prêt de l'homme et l'assomma. 

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, ils venaient de vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps à l'aide d'un simple stupéfix! Après avoir reprit leur esprit ils s'approchèrent des corps, en agrippèrent chacun un et retournèrent vers le portoloin pour retourner chez eux. Il apparurent devant un immense public qui les fixait bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas à voir deux champions, et encore moins à les voir accompagner de Voldemort et Barty Croupton Junior, qui était censé, tour à tour mort et en prison. Dumbeldore s'approcha d'eux, accompagné de Igor Karkaroff, le directeur de Durmstrang, d'Olympe Maxime, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, de Bartemius Croupton, le directeur du département de la coopération magique internationale et de Ludovic Verpey, le directeur du département des jeux et sports magiques, les juges du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ils leurs demandèrent des explications alors que tous s'approchaient pour écouter. Cédric commença, parlant de leur arrivée prêt du trophée, du portoloin, Harry continua en parlant de Croupton Junior, de la résurrection de Voldemort, le poufsouffle reprit en parlant des stupéfix, de la reprise du portoloin et de l'arrivé devant le public, accompagné des deux corps stupéfiés. Les aurors arrivèrent, emportant avec eux les corps du mage noir et de son fidèle mangemort, la foule acclama les adolescents, plus pour la capture des criminels que pour avoir gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, leurs amis et famille vint les voir, les prenant dans leur bras, les félicitant, les embrassant. Les deux garçons réussirent tant bien que mal à échapper à la foule, et partirent le sourire aux lèvres accompagné de leurs parents.

**FIN**

**Salut, c'est enfin la fin de ma fiction, qui est certes courte mais je n'arrivais pas à la continuer alors j'ai décidée de la terminer ainsi. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé, et laisser une petite review, sa fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
